


The Special Skating Experience (A Eufonse Oneshot)

by CloudTheFanficNerd



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game), Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Ice Skating, M/M, Snow Day, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudTheFanficNerd/pseuds/CloudTheFanficNerd
Summary: It was a snowy, cold night in Alberia.Alfonse had plans for this night however.And Euden was the right person to have the special skate experience with him.
Relationships: Alfonse (Fire Emblem)/Euden (Dragalia Lost)
Kudos: 2





	The Special Skating Experience (A Eufonse Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this last night while listening to Christmas music.  
> I hope y'all like this. :)

It was a cold, snowy night in Alberia.  
The snow was falling peacefully on this beautiful night.  
  
Inside the castle, where Euden lived in, with his sister Zethia, and his father Aurelius, Euden was sitting near the window in his room, looking at the falling snow.  
He sighed, and smiled.  
  
Euden then heard a knock on his bedroom door.  
“Euden, someone’s here to see you.” Aurelius said, smiling at Alfonse.  
“I’m sure he’ll love the plans you have in mind for him.” Aurelius whispered to Alfonse.  
“Oh! Come in!” Euden shouted.  
Aurelius opened the door, and let Alfonse enter Euden’s room.  
  
  
Alfonse walked towards Euden, with two boxes in his hands.  
Euden noticed him, and gasped.  
“Alfie! You’re here!” He shouted, getting up and running towards Alfonse.  
Alfonse set the boxes down, and hugged Euden tightly.  
“Yeah I’m here, my love.” He smiled and blushed, “I have a surprise for you.”  
“Oh?” Euden said, pulling away from the hug, raising an eyebrow, “What is it?”  
  
Alfonse picked up one of the boxes, and handed it to Euden.  
“Open it.” He said, smiling.  
Euden opened the box, and noticed a pair of ice skates inside the box.  
“Huh..? What are these for?” He asked, looking up at the blue-haired prince, blushing a bit.  
“Well, I thought that you would like to try out something new with me.” Alfonse said, “Like ice skating.”  
  
Euden gasped, and blushed a deep red.  
“Honestly, I’ve been wanting to start doing things with you ever since we started dating.” He said, with a soft smile.  
Alfonse felt his heart race, as a blush started to form on his face.  
“R-Really?” The Askr prince responded.  
“Yeah!” The blonde prince said, smiling.  
“Shall we get going then?” Alfonse asked, picking up one of the boxes with a pair of ice skates in it, and walked towards the door of Euden’s bedroom.  
“Yep! Let’s go!” Euden, shouted, grabbing his box with his pair of ice skates in it, following Alfonse.  
  
  
A moment later, Alfonse and Euden were outside in the cold snow.  
Euden was wearing a warm sweater, with a jacket over it, and had a scarf wrapped around his neck.  
He also wore some winter boots that were given to him as a birthday gift from his sister.  
Alfonse was wearing a snowflake patterned sweater, and had a beanie worn on his head, and wore a scarf around his neck as well.  
He also wore some winter boots.  
They headed towards a nearby river that was frozen.  
  
Once Euden and Alfonse arrived at the frozen river, they sat down on the cold, snowy ground near it.  
“Are you sure you want to do it here?” Euden asked, looking at his blue-haired lover.  
“I’m positive, my dear.” Alfonse responded, smiling, “Don’t worry.”  
  
Euden took his ice skates out of the box, and managed to put them on without a hassle.  
Alfonse, on the other hand, was struggling to tie the laces on his ice skates.  
“Do you need help, my love?” Euden asked, walking towards Alfonse.  
“Yeah..” The blue-haired prince responded, smiling.  
Euden then helped him tie the laces on Alfonse’s ice skates.  
  
  
Once Alfonse and Euden were done getting ready, Alfonse walked onto the ice slowly.  
Euden followed, but fell onto his knees after slipping on accident.  
“Oh goodness, are you ok, Euden?” Alfonse said, skating over to the blonde prince, helping him get up.  
“Yes, I’m fine, Alfie.” Euden responded, getting up and trying to keep his balance.  
  
“Here, let me show you something.”  
Alfonse grabbed Euden, and picked him up.  
Euden blushed a deep red.  
“W-What are you doing, Alfie?!” He asked.  
Alfonse kept skating around, still carrying Euden in his arms.  
“Just hang on, hun.” He responded, smiling.  
  
Alfonse then stopped skating in the middle of the river, and put Euden down on his feet, but held both his hands to keep Euden balanced.  
“You ready?” Alfonse asked Euden.  
“For what?” The blonde prince asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“You’ll see.” Alfonse responded, “I’m going to let you go, but try to keep your balance, alright?”  
“Okay…?” Euden replied.  
  
Alfonse then let go of Euden’s hands, and started to skate around him.  
Euden yelped, but managed to keep his balance, and started to skate behind Alfonse.  
Alfonse slowed down a bit and looked at Euden in awe.  
“You got it, hun!” He exclaimed, skating over to Euden, and grabbed the blonde prince’s hand.  
“Huh, I did…” Euden said, smiling.  
  
“You ready for the grand finale?” Alfonse asked, blushing.  
“Maybe…” Euden responded, blushing as well.  
Alfonse smiled, and slowly started to dance on the ice with Euden.  
Euden blushed, and danced along with his lover, smiling a bit.  
They kept dancing until Euden eventually started to get cold.  
“I’m getting cold, Alfie…” Euden said, starting to shiver a bit.  
“Oh?” Alfonse responded, “But I haven’t given you your last present yet.”  
Euden raised an eyebrow.  
“What is it?”  
  
Alfonse grabbed Euden’s hand and skated towards the surface, away from the frozen lake.  
Euden followed, and when he sat down on the snow, Alfonse sat down next to him, and leaned in to kiss Euden on the lips.  
Euden’s eyes widened, but he soon melted into the kiss, and kissed Alfonse back.  
  
Alfonse pulled away, and smiled at the blonde prince.  
“I love you, Euden.” He said, “I really do.”  
Euden blushed and smiled.  
“I love you too, Alfie…”  
“We should head back.” Alfonse said, taking off his skates and putting on his boots.  
“Oh yeah, right.” Euden responded, taking off his skates and putting his boots back on as well.  
They then put the skates inside their boxes and headed back to the castle.  
  
  
When they got back to the castle, no one was around.  
So Euden walked towards the stairs to head to his room, but Alfonse stopped him by grabbing his hand.  
“I think I should go.” Alfonse said, sighing.  
“You know you can stay with me in my room if you’d like.” The blonde prince said, smiling.  
Alfonse smiled as well, and followed Euden to his room.  
  
When they arrived at Euden’s room, they quietly walked inside, trying not to disturb Zethia and Aurelius, who were asleep nearby.  
Alfonse went inside the bathroom to change out of his winter attire to his pajamas.  
Euden waited patiently, and smiled.  
He knew he didn’t want Alfonse to feel alone on this cold winter’s night.  
  
When Alfonse came out of the bathroom, he was wearing blue pajamas with a polka-dot pattern on them.  
Euden was already wearing his green and mint-striped pajamas, and was already asleep in his bed.  
Alfonse quietly and slowly crawled into bed, and went to lay down next to Euden.  
He then noticed Euden shivering again.  
So the blue-haired prince pulled Euden close to him, and covered him and Euden under another blanket.  
  
  
Not long after, Alfonse fell asleep, with his dearly beloved Alberian prince.


End file.
